Throughdried tissues have recently been developed which provide a unique combination of bulk and softness. In part, a method for making such tissues includes the use of a throughdrying fabric having high and long machine direction knuckles which impart a high degree of texture to the resulting tissue sheet. When such sheets are used for making bath tissue or paper toweling, they are wound into a roll for sale to the consumer. However, in spite of the high bulk and texture of the resulting tissue sheet, when wound into a roll the sheet has a tendency to “nest” as the protrusions of the sheet mate with corresponding depressions of the adjacent sheet in the wound roll. As a result, the wound roll has good firmness, but does not exhibit exceptional roll bulk befitting of the high texture exhibited by the sheet itself.
Therefore there is a need for a method of imparting good firmness and high bulk to rolls of tissue sheets having high bulk and texture.